Teacher's Assistant
by Misty1721
Summary: It's Harry Potters fourth year at Hogwarts. Things await him, and all he hoped and wished for was to have a normal year for once. Nope. Forget that. Why? Because a certain Australian comes to Hogwarts Bad summery, I'm sorry. I suck at them. Badly. Hope you enjoy the story! I don't own anything. Just the story.
1. Chapter 1

To say the least, Australia was bored. Like _really_ bored.

He sat in the meeting room, getting absolutely nothing done as usual. Everyone was fighting, disagreeing, yelling, and just being chaotic in general as usual.

He drummed his fingers on the wooden table, wondering about why everyone even bothered to have meetings. It's not like they get anything done anyways during their chaotic hours. Besides, their bosses did most of the meetings anyways to get things done and accomplish something.

So why bother the nations to have them?

Oh, right.

Because their bosses want them to feel important. At least, that is what his boss had told him.

"Australia, what's your opinion on the matter?" Germany asked. Nevertheless, Australia had no idea what he had said, for he was too busy thinking why their having meetings. He also didn't notice when everyone actually settled down and got into business mode.

"I think this is pointless and that I would rather be wrangling up some crocodiles. That or go for a run, swim, or do anything but be here."

"I mean the matter at hand!"

Australia moaned his boredom and annoyance. "I honestly don't ca-," Australia was cut short, for England abruptly began to have a coughing fit.

France began to attempt to help him, but England waved him off. France had laid off, but like everyone else, he remained a little worried.

Even though the Australian was a bit far from him, he still saw a red liquid cover England's hands that he had used to cover his mouth. However, it seemed that only he and France had noticed somehow.

Once England finished, he placed his hands in his lap and looked at everyone. "I'm fine. Just - just a bit of a cough is all," he said, but when he smiled, Australia saw the pain. France clasped a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"I said I'm fi-" another coughing fit began. This one worse than the last. It was rigged and rough. Sounded painful. This time, the blood was noticeable for all to see.

"Mon ami!"

"I - cough - said I'm - cough - fine!" He growled in between coughs. He stood up and headed for the door, but began to collapse. Australia was up in an instant and caught him. He picked him up bridal style, not caring that his cloths were beginning to get blood on them.

"I'm taking him home, mates." He didn't even bother to wait for their responses. Luckily, the meeting that week was held in England.

He placed the Brit in the back of his truck and drove off to his house. He noted that he would have to clean the back of his car from the blood after, but he didn't care. He was more worried about his _mum_ than his car. Besides, it's a car. It's replaceable. Family aren't.

Once he got home, he took him out of his car and brought him to his bedroom. He pulled out some new clothing for England to change into and left him to change in privacy.

As England regained some strength and consciousness, he got changed. Australia headed for the bathroom to wash off the blood before it had stained his clothing. He could care less, but knowing how one of his brothers (cough New Zealand cough) is, he rather not push his luck.

Once he returned to the bedroom, England was properly dressed and was laying on the bed and was staring at nothing in particular.

"Mum?"

England, or Arthur, turned his head towards his old colony. "Could you quit with the ridiculous name? It's just as bad as 'Iggy'!" He growled. Australia, or Jett, just laughed at this.

"Never!"

England rolled his eyes, vexed at his younger sibling. "Whatever…" he said tiredly. "You didn't have to bring me here, nor help me. Honestly. I'm-" He began to cough once more, alarming Australia.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't be like this! Your economy is fine, there is no war nor fights going on, nothing wrong with the weather, you should be fine!"

"Yes, I know everything is okay… but it's not a normal kind of attack… it's a magical attack…" England said.

"Magic? Like when I went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, that kind of magic. But worse."

"Can you explain a bit further?

"There's a wizard. I think you've heard of him. His name is Voldemort. He's been going on a killing spree, deaths after deaths. It hurts far worse than wa-" a cough interrupted him. "Worse than war. He's killing so many innocent lives, so many at the same time."

Australia looked at his mentor with all his attention. He had heard about the Dark Lord before and nothing good about the man. His skin began to boil.

"What can I do?"

England was taken aback by how serious Australia was. The only time he saw him so serious was when he was either trying to tame some animal that was putting others in danger, (which was hardly ever, seeing as though he acts like crocs and snakes are fluffy bunnies) or when it came to sports. Especially swimming.

"Nothing. An-" another fit happened, but this time there was some blood. Australia quickly ran over and got him a bucket from the cleaning closet.

"And I don't want you to get involved, Australia."

"I'm not asking you what I can do; I'm demanding to know what I can do."

England looked into Australia's green eyes that seemed to be boring into his head. He sighed and looked away, not able to meet the younger nation's eyes.

"You've heard the prophecy, correct?"

"Yes. Who hasn't?"

"Then go to Hogwarts. Protect the boy. He's going to need all the help he can get this year. From what I've heard, they're doing the Tri Wizard Tournament. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to him." Australia nodded at the instructions he was given.

"Alright, I will."

"I'll send a request letter to Dumbledore. He'll understand. Thank you. It means a lot that you care."

"Your welcome. Now, get some sleep, mum."

"AUSTRALIA!"

"Love you!"

 **Hello, my dear Potatoes! I'm sorry I created yet another story. I get writer's block here and there, but in between the time, I come up with another idea. That or I begin to work on something else to be a bit productive. But this one will be updated more fast, I think. I hope you enjoyed it and are doing well! Stay awesome!**

 **~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

Jett had found himself pacing. Anxious to hear back from Albus Dumbledore. After Arthur had regained his energy, he had sent a letter out to Albus, suggesting and asking if Jett could go and be an assistant at the school.

Jett had decided to be an assistant because he couldn't handle teaching classes and staying put. He _had_ to _move._ Get some _fresh air._ Not be cooped up all day in a sure - to - be stuffy room. He could barely stand meetings, so teaching would surely drive him insane.

He also decided to become an assistant because it meant that he didn't have to come back to the school, or if he randomly went somewhere for things such as family problems or his boss needed him urgently, it wouldn't matter all that much. Just as long he wasn't gone for days on end.

"Australia, what are you doing?" Arthur asked as he entered the room that his brother was staying in while he stayed with him.

"Being anxious. Can't hold still. Worried. Gonna pass out…"

"Calm down. Everything will be alright. Why are you worried? You'll be fine and do great!"

"I'm nervous because, well, what if someone finds out that I'm a nation? What will happen to Wy and New Zealand while I'm gone? What about you!" Australia nearly yelled, running a hand through his hair while the other gestured to England.

"Australia, you sound like a girl on her period. Besides, I'll be fine. I'll call up the stupid frog or something. I'll probably call Wales. He'll probably and will be the best fit." England said. "New Zealand and Wy will be fine. He will be taking good care of Wy." The Brit reassured the Australian. "You're right, mate. I need to calm down. There's nothing to worry about!"

"That's the spirit lad!"

Just then, there was a tapping at the window. England and Australia looked over and spotted an owl. Curious and anxious, Australia walked over to the window and allowed the bird to enter. It flew around for a moment before deciding to land on his shoulder. He held a letter that held a crest on it.

"That should be from the headmaster. Open it up and see."

Australia followed orders and opened it.

 _Hello old friend._

 _It has been a while since I have seen or heard from you. We should get in touch._

 _That is beside the point. This letter is regarding your request of your younger brother, Jett, and his proposal of becoming an assistant at my school. I will be happy to allow him to come and help out. We will be needing all the help we can get. Especially this year. It is the Tri Wizard Tournament, and I have a feeling that something will happen this year. We wait his arrival on August twenty third for an interview and to get him caught up._

 _Yours truly  
~Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"Well, there you have it. You got accepted in." England said with a kind smile. Australia returned the gesture, all the nerves and worries gone in a heartbeat.

"Thanks mum."

"I'm going to let that one slide. Just this once. The next time I hear you say it, you'll regret it." Arthur threatened. Jett just laughed and waved him off, used to now of his threats. Sure he actually did end up doing something that would make you regret what you did, but it was still fun to see his mentor's face when he was annoyed. To Australia, it was cute and funny. Scary, but funny.

"Well, it's August first. You have twenty-two days till you have to leave for the school. Are you still good at magic? Or do you need a little wake up call." Australia shook his head no. "I've been working on it for a while. I enjoy the feeling of doing it." Arthur smiled warmly at this.

"Alright then. That sounds pleasant."

"Alright! I'm going to go for a run. I need to release this stress. I'll be back in a bit!" Arthur chuckled, realizing that Jett had originally planned on running, for he was dressed for the occasion. "Alright, I'll see you later."

And with that, Jett was out the door.

* * *

It had been twenty-two days since Jeff had received his letter from Albus. He was all packed and ready to leave.

"Don't get yourself killed, got it mate?" Wy said sternly. Australia smiled and ruffled her hair, much to her demise. "Ye have little faith in me, little sister. I'm offended!" Australia said while clasping a hand over his heart, teasing her. She just shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good."

"Now, give your big brother a hug. I won't be seeing you for a while," the older brother teased. Wy rolled her eyes but went to hug him anyways.

Right when Jett was about to pull away, she deepened the hug. Jett smiled and hugged back just as passionately. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He kissed the top of her forehead and broke the embrace.

Australia then turned to England who was smiling instead of his usual scowl at the scene.

The hugged each other for a bit. Australia hugged England tightly, nearly making him lose his breath. "Please still be here by the time I come back for vacation or something." He murmured into his mentor's ear.

Arthur smiled into Jett's shoulder (Jett was taller than he was) and squeezed him, accidentally causing himself to cough.

"I'll try."

Once again, Australia broke the embrace and smiled at England. "Now you be safe and don't do anything stupid. I don't want any letters from anyone saying you got yourself stuck in a vent or something."

"OI! THAT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME! AND I WAS SAVING AN ANIMAL WHO GOT STUCK!"

"But you got yourself stuck with it!"

Jett playfully punched Arthur in the shoulder who laughed in return who just shook his head.

Jett then turned to his blood brother, New Zealand, and smiled. "Like England and Wy said, don't do anything stupid and stay safe. Life will be a bit boring if you get hospitalized."

"Ya'll have no faith in me! I'm offended!" Jett said, truly hurt at this. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down cowboy. You'll do great." And with that, they hugged, but not as tight as England's and Wy's hug. But it sure held more emotion in it.

"Well, I best board the train. It's going to leave soon and I don't want to miss it. I'll see you over the holiday!"

"Love you, Jett!"

"Love you, mum, Liam, and Emily."

"SHUT IT, YA GIT!"

And with that, Jett boarded the train as fast as he could, careful not to hurt his koala, Boomer. Yes, Australia had brought his loving companion. He would never leave his friends side. The two stuck together, similar to Canada and his polar bear.

He waved out the window at them, noticing that tears were forming in the corners of Emily's eyes. Liam bent down and picked her up and waved at him. He waved back and got comfortable in his chair. Boomer climbed onto Jett's lap and got comfortable as well. The two prepared themselves for a long trip to Scotland where Hogwarts was.

* * *

 **Hey guys, gals and pals! (That sounds better than potatoes. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to change my nickname for ya'll yet.) So sorry for this chapter. It isn't the best. I'll likely go back and change it later. Well, I wanted to thank all those who had commented on this! Means a lot! Love you and Stay Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, gals, and pals! Before we start, I want to apologize that I can't write Hagrid's accent… I tried, but it was terrible. So, I sincerely apologize for this. Also! I screwed up big time! This is taken in year** _ **FOUR**_ **not five. Terribly sorry for the mistake. Please bear with me through his chapter. After I wrote it, I began to regret life. Thanks for all the follows/favorites and comments! Love you! Stay awesome.**

 **~Misty**

Australia stretched as he hopped off the train. He was stiff from sitting for so long in one position and in one room. He had wanted to get up and walk around the train, but found that was 'impolite,' so to say. At least, that's what England probably would have said to him if he was there.

Jett picked up his belongings, Boomer returning to his rightful place on the back of his shoulder, and began to where he saw a giant man. Jett assumed that it was an employee at the school who had come to bring him there.

"Good day, mate!" Jett hollered. The giant man wore a kind and giant smile. "'Ello. I'm Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper and care of magical creature's professor. You must be Jett, the school's assistant?"

"Aye! That's me mate!"

"Then follow me."

Australia followed the gigantic man - who by Jett's best guess had some giant blood in him somewhere - to a carriage. "Here, it will take you up to the school. From there, professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor will take you to where you are wanted." Hagrid instructed him.

"Thanks mate! Can't wait to be working with you!" Jett said as he hopped into the carriage. But, it startled and bothered him as to what was pulling the cart. It looked like a pegasus. A pegasus who was abused. It was bony. The bones poking out, making Jett want to do whatever he could to help it, but knew he couldn't. It looked like its wings were made of leather, and had those pale eyes that said it was blind.

It took a moment for Jett to register what kind of animal this is, and that it's how it is supposed to look and be. A Thestral. Jett put a weak smile on as the mythical beast began to pull the carriage.

The ride to the castle didn't take to long to get there. He stepped out, Boomer returning to his original spot, and bag in hand.

Standing in the doorframe stood a stern looking witch. Jett walked up to her and smiled greatly, Boomer poking over the side of his shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Minerva McGonagall, the school's transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor. You must be Jet, correct?" Jett nodded, smile still in place.

"Right. Well, follow me if you will," Minerva said as she turned on her heel and began to head inside. Jett scratched the top of Boomer's head, earning what resembled a purr from the animal. Jett smiled in satisfaction, and hurried after the witch.

"What's the type/breed of creature you have on your back?" Minerva suddenly asked after walking in a bit of an awkward silence. This relieved Jett, happy that the silence was diminished.

The Australian wasn't very fond of silence. He had grown around sound, whether it be someone talking, yelling, laughing, music, the telly, animals, nature, anything and everything really. He's a Kirkland. Noise was just an essential.

"Boomer is a koala. I've had him for as long as I can remember," Australia answered. Well, he's known Boomer since the furry critter was born. "I hope it's not a problem if I take him with me in the classes. I usually take him everywhere with me. We stick together. Always have, and always will. Always."

"No, it won't be a problem at all. It's nice to hear that you're devoted to him."

"Thanks mate!"

They made some small talk here and there, but nothing really caught his interest for the rest of the trip to the headmaster's office. Which to Jett, seemed to be a never ending walk of awkwardness.

' _I wonder who's stricter and always seems to be reading a script. Minerva or Germany… Germany for the win. No doubt about that.'_ Australia said, suppressing a laugh to escape his mouth. Only a smile that looked a bit uncomfortable to hide. Luckily though, McGonagall seemed to either have missed it, or chosen to ignore it. If it was the ladder, Jett felt a bit embarrassed.

"Here we are, Head on in. He's waiting for you," the transfiguration professor said as she stepped to the side to allow Jett to enter the ancient man's office.

He smiled and gave a polite 'thank you' before entering the office.

Gadgets and gizmos were about the room. The walls held moving paintings of previous headmasters. All sorts of things about the room, everything fancy and unique, all different yet similar at the same time. Australia like it.

"Hello there," an old voice said behind Jett. He turned around to see a spectacled old wizard with an impressive beard. "You must be Jett Kirkland. I'm Albus." The elder held out his hand for Jett to shake, which he did with a warm smile.

"I see you have the Kirkland eyes and eyebrows," Albus said with a teasing smile. Jett laughed and nodded, not offended. In fact, he took it as a complement at this point in time. All the Kirklands didn't give a crap either; used to the teasing and taunts.

"Aye!"

Albus gestured for him to have a seat that was placed in front of his desk. Australia walked over and sat down, Boomer traveling to his lap.

"Ah, a koala. It's not every day you see one of those in the wizarding community/world." Jett was taken back a little, but shook it off. Albus was a great wizard and knew plenty, so he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"He's name is Boomer, the best pal around!"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled at the boy in front of him, seeing the boy's eyes were eager for the new adventure awaiting him.

"Alright, now I'm going to give you a potion. This potion is called veritaserum. It makes you tell me the truth so that I know I can trust you. Don't get me wrong, old friend, I do. But it's just essential for this."

Australia froze. He was unaware of this, and didn't know how he should respond. But, it somehow slipped from his lips without his consent, making him bite his lip after in annoyance.

"Er, aye, that should be fine. I guess?"

"Alright, let's get started then." Albus pulled out a vial and handed it to the Australian who concluded it was veritaserum. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and taking a swig.

It tasted like crap.

He coughed a little and shook his head.

"You alright, Jett?"

"A-aye. That just tastes worse than Tim Tams…"

"Okay, have you had a job in the past?"

"Aye, I did. I worked, and still do, work at an animal rescue center, animal control, a zoo, and am a coach for swimming."

"Will you be able to complete the tasks the other professors will ask and assign you?"

"Aye."

And so, they interview began. Jett struggled hard with a few of the questions, but managed to pull through and give him a few lies. It was hard, yes, but it was important that he do so.

After what felt like an eternity of questions, the interview finally came to a close.

"Alright then, Jett. thank you for your time. Allow me to call up Minerva to show you your room while you stay here."

"Does that I got the job?"

"Yes, welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Alright!" Australia exclaimed as he fists pumped the air. Albus chuckled at his action. _'I've hung around America too much. Fist pumping the air... Eh, whatever. He's a fun one.'_

Not long after Albus summoned Minerva, she had appeared in the doorway and was looking between the two. "Yes, Albus?" Albus smiled kindly at his friend before speaking. The twinkle in his eyes making him smile. "Will you be so kind and show Jett here where his chamber will be?"

"Of course. Jett, if you will."

Australia rose from his seat, Boomer crawling onto his rightful place while Jett picked up his trunk, and followed the old witch out of the headmaster's office. She led him down some halls, a couple of stairs, (which made Australia on edge) and a bit further.

Eventually though, they reached his room. "Here we are. If there is anything you need, feel free to call me. Now, get some rest. From what I know, you're from Australia, so the trip here has probably been a long one. Good day, Kirkland."

Jett waved at the witch and closed the door behind her. He then walked over to his bed, and plopped down onto it, making Boomer grunt in annoyance. "Sorry mate, but she's right. I'm a bit tired." And with that, he fell asleep in a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, tuning out Hermione's rant about how elves shouldn't be treated like slaves and that they should be free and treated better. It was kinda getting old…

He sighed and gazed at nothing in particular. He just wanted to go to bed and get more dried off. The water that Peeves had dropped onto him and the others. He wasn't exactly a fan of having wet clothes that stick to him and make him cold….

He looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was two other empty chairs as well, and Harry couldn't think who else was missing.

"Shouldn't there be a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher since Professor Lupin had to leave…. Because, well, you know… the whole werewolf incident last year…. Harry already missed him. He was his favorite professor since he had started school.

"Perhaps they couldn't get a new professor?" Hermione said.

"If that's the case, who would teach the class…. They can't exactly just get rid of the class…" Ron deadpanned.

Tiny little Professor Flitwick was present; Professor Sprout was present; Professor Sinistra was present; sadly, Professor Snape was present; McGonagall was present, just outside; Professor/headmaster Dumbledore was present. But…. Who was coming? There shouldn't be an extra as well… maybe they placed it there by accident?

Harry turned his head over to Ron when he heard him moaning. "Can't they hurry up? I'm starving! I can eat a hippogriff, I'm so hungry." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Ron would be complaining about food. It seemed as though his stomach would never be satisfied.

Quickly after that, the doors opened, revealing Professor McGonagall who was leading the first years to be sorted into their houses.

The transfiguration professor had grabbed the stool and the hat and finally the list. It was silent for a while till the hats mouth opened up and began its song.

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest:_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power – hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

' _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

Followed by that was a comment from Ron about how boring it must be to be a hat, which was quickly followed by McGonagall explaining to the first years about how the sorting would work.

Ron moaned some more about how boring this was and that he wished they would just get it done and over already which gave him a scolding from Nearly Headless Nick.

With the lass first year named Whitby, Kevin who joined Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up and casted his dreamy eyes at his students and his welcoming smile. "I only have two words to say to you. Tuck in!" followed by that, the once bare and empty tables in the great hall were filled with all sorts of food.

Ron was beyond happy and quickly dug in.

"You're lucky there even is a feast. We had some problems in the kitchen this evening." Nick said. The trio looked up at him, curious as to what had happened to nearly cause a feast to not happen.

"If you're wondering what happened, it was strange. It started off with just Peeves as to be expected, but something more strange happened." What could be stranger than Peeves trying to sabotage the feast for everyone?

Nick explained what Peeves had done, then explained what else had happened.

"There was some sort of animal that was scurrying around in the kitchen that was most likely scared of what Peeves was doing. It was small, but big enough to cling onto your back. It was grey with beady black eyes. The critter also had long claws once it pulled them out like that of a cat. It seemed vexed once the man came in to gather him. Oh he was strange to. He had a strange accent and two pieces of hair that seemed to defy gravity and refuse to go flat on his head." This was strange. What kind of animal was this? Now that Harry thought harder about it, it kinda sounded like a…

"A koala?" Hermione asked.

"Ah! That's what the man said when he got the 'koala'. He apologized and told the other ghosts, elves, and me what it was. It startled the elves even more when it was running around…"

"What's a koala doing in Hogwarts?" Harry questioned. As far as he knew, koala's inhabited Australia and not Britain.

"What's a koala?" Ron asked.

"Never mind the koala! Nick! You said _elves._ As in _house – elves?!"_ Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the idea of having them here. They should be free and not enslaved and working for people 24/7!

"But of course. Who else did you think made the food, brought your bags up to your dorms, cleaned that school and took care of much more?" Nick question, too confused as to what was the big deal. "There's over a hundred here, the largest number throughout Britain." Hermione lost it.

The bushy haired girl began to explode with questions and outbursts about how it was slave labor. She even quit eating. Couldn't bear the thought that the poor elves had made it.

Harry tuned them out once again. Tired of hearing Hermione's argument about how it was terrible and Ron talking with his mouth open and trying to get her to continue to eat and eat what they had already prepared for them.

Soon, the desserts were brought out, making Ron look like a child on Christmas.

After eating the desserts, the crumbs left the plates that made them squeaky clean.

Harry looked up at the table and was surprised. There was only one seat left empty. The other had someone in it. Even more surprising, Harry thought about what Nick had said, and came to a conclusion that the occupant and his companion were the ones in the kitchen. The man was feeding the koala some food that must have been brought from home or something. He looked relaxed and happy, feeding the koala and chatting with some of the other Professors.

Harry was about to get his friends attention, but Dumbledore beat him to it. The ancient wizard stood up, silencing the students like magic. (Well, it is a magic school. And he is the best around. Well, as far as they know. They don't quite know about a certain trio plus some.)

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." He then began to remind them of the same things that he had said each year. Forbidden forest, Mr. Flinch being a pain in the… the butt.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Harry freaked out. "WHAT!" it was absurd. He had been looking forward for it all summer, and for it to be cancelled, BULL CRAP! Harry glared up, waiting for an explanation as to what was up.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "Dumbledore was cut off as the doors to the main hall banged open and a deafening rumble of thunder, scaring some students. As well as the koala that had buried himself in the man's chest. Some girls that saw this awed at the sight.

A man stood in the doorway, covered in a black traveling cloak. He was wet to the bone and his face was hidden from under his hood. He pulled the hood off and a terrible chiseled face. Every inch of him seemed to be covered in scars. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But overall, the most frightening thing was the man's eyes.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently. Then, the creepiest part was when it rolled into the back of his head…

He walked over to Dumbledore and shared some words that Potter couldn't hear. He then sat down to Dumbledore's right and took a sausage, inspected it, sniffed it, then ate it. It was a strange sight. A chilling sight.

The man's eye then swirled faster than lightning to the man with the koala and stayed there. Harry could see the koala man look uncomfortable under the stare. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly. "Professor Moody." The only people who clapped was Dumbledore and Hagrid…

"We also have a special guest. He has traveled from Australia to become the school's assistant. Welcome Jett Kirkland!" With that name being said, the hall burst into claps.

' _I should have known he was from Australia. Well, I guessed the koala, so maybe half right? Anyways, why would he come from Australia out to England? It's a long trip from there to here…. Strange…'_ Harry thought.

Harry then turned to Ron and asked about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing how Ron had reacted, as well as everyone else for that matter. Ron quickly jumped into explanation, and as Ron went deeper, Harry became more and more startled about the man…

After some time, the students were excused and headed up to their houses dorm.

' _I already have a feeling that this year will be one of the strangest ones yet…'_


End file.
